If I Could, I Would
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred returns to Crystal Cove,two years after calling off his engagment, with Daphne to go search for his real long lost parents.  He comes back hoping to re-purpose to his life time best friend, Daphne.  Will she say "I do" or not?  Read & Review! :
1. Chapter 1

_**"If I could I would."**_

_**Summary: I was bored, this ins't my normal Fraphne stories. lol This one is more sad. **_

_**Fred's POV**_

"The engagment's off!" I said as I walked away from the drop dead beautiful red-head, who getting tears in her eyes. I felt a horrible feeling inside my heart that night, as I walked away from my life time best friend. I could hear her beg for anyone to stop me from leaving. Nothing or anyone could have kept me from leaving Crystal Cove. If Daphne couldn't no one could. Everything happened so fast. I guess I didn't think clearly. All a sudden everything &everyone seemed like a big lie to me. I'm not sure why, looking back onto that night, I feel so stupid for leaving. I left my friends, I spilt the gang apart, I called off my own engagment! If I could I would have done entirely differnet! I'd hold Daphne close to me & tell her we're stronger as a team & that we would leave Crystal Cove together. Away from the Freak, away from her parents! We'd get away from it all! But, no I left, I told her I didn't need her. I was so so wrong. I do need her, I did need her, I still need her. The journey to find them was an epic fail. It doesn't even matter to me anymore! All I want is Daphne back. I haver her photo with me 24/7. Right by my side, always have for the past two years. She was my everything & I was her hero. And I let her down.

As I'm driving now I can barely stand to wait! I'm going home! I'm headed to Crystal Cove! First place I plan on going is to my dearest best friend, Daphne Ann Blake! I'll stop by her house & it's well worth the risk of getting knocked out by Mr. Blake. As soon as I see her I'm going to scoop her up into my arms then spin her in the air & kiss her like I'd never kissed her before.

I park outside the Blake mansion & run upto the front door & ring the door bell. I fix my hair & straighten my ascot. I couldn't stand still. The smile on my face was huge. It felt like hours waiting for someone to finally open that door, surely it was just minutes. A tall strong blonde older man opened the door, & behinde him I saw that face! The face I'd die for! Those beautiful bright blue eyes that make me crazy! I ran right into the house grabbed her. She sqealed then pulled away from me. I didn't understand.

"Freddie! Is that you?" She asked in shock. I smiled.

"Yes Daphne it's me! I'm here, I came back to you!" I said.

"I-I don't understand..." She said confused.

"I love you Daphne Ann Blake & I came back to marry you!" I said. Suddenly her smile faded away.

"W-what's wrong Daph?" I asked.

"Freddie, I can't marry you." She said, turning away from me. I felt a pain inside my heart that I'd never had before. One so strong so painful, so sharp & hurtful.

"W-w-what did you say?" I asked.

"I can't marry you Freddie. I'm engaged now, to someone else. Who loves me much more. He agreed to never leave me. Like you did to me." Daphne said. I was hurt so bad, never had I hurt this bad. It was ten times worse than when I discovered my "dad" was the freak & stole me!

"What! Daphne, why! Who? When?" I said in panic.

"I'm getting married, to Shaggy Rogers, on Saturday. Because you felt me alone to fight for myself. To cry lonely during the night. Wanting you to call, waiting for you to come & resccue me, but you never did." Daphne said.

"Shaggy!" I asked is shock.

"Yes, he stayed here with me once he came back from the school his parents sent him to." She said.

"Daphne, he isn't meant for you! I was! I can tell!" I cried.

"Then why'd you leave! Hu? Why'd did you leave me broken & my heart into a million pieces?" She cried.

"I-I.." I couldn't think of the right words to say. I wanted to tell her everything. but it was impossible. I was still in shock.

"That's what I thought." she said, before walking upto me & putting her hands on my cheeks. Her touch so soft, so right. She had tears flowing from her face.

"Freddie, I'm sorry but, it's Shaggy who I love now. He loves me too & we're going to get married. You may come to our wedding. " She said before giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek & turning away to walk up the stairs of her mansion.

My heart is broken & will never be whole again.

_**TBC**_

_**I don't know how I feel about this story, yet. Let me know what you think. Do you guys wanna read more or should I not even start a story like this? lol R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys I'm going to try to reply to all your reviews now, lol I'm still sorta a newbie. **

**Chris: I know, he probably did. I cannot wait for episode 27! **

**DiamondLiv: I knoww, Fred is so sad. I was sad writing this! lol :( & I will carry on with this story just for those who reviewed! :)**

**bfg: Haha, I never said this story had a sad ending, did I? ;)**

**FraphneAddict: Velma will be in this story too, so you'll get a chance to see what exactly she thinks about it all. & I'm with you on the season 2 thing! Ahhhh! I AM SO EXCITED for it! It must air soooon. I haven't heard when though :( **

**CHAPTER TWO:**

i felt Daphne's house, still so broken inside. It started to pour down rain in the haunted town of Crystal Cove. I went into the old Malt Shop in town & took a seat. I sat alone. Thinking of ways I could win Daphne's heart back, it seemed impossible. I couldn't believe Shaggy would do such I thing to me! Suddenly I heard a gasp coming from across the shop, I looked up to see a young women with an orange turtle-neck & red skirt. & glasses on her face. With out a doubt I know it was the one & only Velma Dace Dinkley. She smiled then rushed over to hug me. I smiled then looked up at her.

"Velma! Is that you!" I asked happily.

"Yes, yeah Fred, it's me!" She said.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She said. I showed a small smile on my face. Then we both sigh.

"Velma, what happened while I was gone? How did Shaggy steal Daphne away from me?" I asked. She sat on the seat across from me at the table.

"Fred, when you left, everything changed. Daphne was angry with me for a long time. Because I never told any of you about Angel Dynamitte. She thinks it made you leave & blamed me for it. Then she also became very ill, she wouldn't eat or do anything at all. She was so broken apart over you leaving. She almost died, twice. Shaggy came home soon after Daphne was put in the hospital the second time. He stayed by her side 24/7 for the two days she was in there. After that he helped her recover. She started eating again & then started wanting to go places with him. Shaggy encouraged her to apologize to me, & she did. I accepted it." Velma said. I wanted start crying.

I almost killed my love, I almost lost her, she almost died, all because of my selfish self! I was so upset with myself, then I looked up at poor Velma. I knew she'd been through so much, trying to keep it all together, even with her best friend upset at her. The real problem was me! I left Daphne, no cause Velma didn't tell me about Angel. To find my parents! I could see the pain in her face. She always loved Shaggy. I was wishing it I could do what I use to always do, say "We're all better as a team & not in a relationships & stuff!" but, I couldn't. It wasn't better that way anymore, cause there was no team. Just one big mess I created. I reached my hand out for Velma's then held it. She smiled.

"What are you doing Fred?" She asked in her good ol' Velma tone.

"Velms, you don't have hide it anymore. You've been so strong for the others. I can feel your pain in my heart. You always wanted to be with Shaggy. You were so loyal & kind to him & he ended up with Daphne. I am so sorry for ruining everything, for all of us." I said. Velma had a tear rolling down her face.

"I tried so hard.." She said. I went over to the seat beside her & hugged her.

"I know Velms. I know." I said trying to comfort my friend. She looked up & smiled at me.

"I love you Fred." She said. I laughed & hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Velms." I said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"' She asked.

"I was thinking a hotel." I said.

"Non-sense, you can come stay at my house for the night." She said.

"Your house?" I asked raising my eye.

"Ha, yes Fred, MY house. I work part time at NASA now. So I bought my own place." She said.

"Then I'd love to stay with you for the night." I said. We drove to her house. Velma was like the little sister I never had. We'd been through a lot together. Her & I can get along great & others not so much. I pulled up into her drive way. It was a nice little house, in a neighborhood. It was perfect for her.

"Here we are Fred, you can sleep in here. I have a guest room." She said opening a door in a hallway.

"Gee thanks a million Velma. It means a lot to me." I said, sitting down on the bed. & sighing.

"It'll be okay Fred. You'll find someone else." She said. I looked up at her.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked confused.

"Fred Jones, you loved that girl more than anything in the world. Just by her getting kidnapped you went nuts. I am very proud of you for keeping yourself so calm about all this." She said. I laughed then blushed.

"I didn't go nuts...did I?" I asked, I could feel the redness appear on my cheeks. Velma laughed.

"Well no, it was worse than nuts.." She said.

"Gah, I gotta get her back Velma...but, how?" I said.

"I don't know Fred, Shaggy would never give her up. They're so strong together." She said. I then stood up, I was so upset.

"Velma, where the heck is Shaggy!" I asked. It had just hit me that I hadn't even asked where he was!

"Fred, calm down! You can't hurt him, he's only doing what you should have! Taking care of Daphne. IF it weren't for him she'd be dead now." Velma said. I froze & realized she was right. I'd been the biggest jerk.

"Still Velms, I wanna talk to him!" I said.

"Here call him." She said handing me the phone after dialing his #.

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry it was so short. I personally think this story stinks so far. haha, I'll try really hard to make it better :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here I am with chapter three! THANKS so much for your reviews! Tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**_

_**LoveOfVelma: Thanks,& yes please forgive my awful spelling, I don't have a word check thingy & It's hard for me to read over all the chapter sometimes :) Thanks again!**_

_**FraphneAddict: Haha sorry Shaggy makes you so mad. I know it's not like the him in the series! &Oh my goodness! Are you for real! That would be amazinggg! I am so excited to see what happens I don't know what to do with myself! Theres a rumor on YouTube that it's coming back in Nov. Idk though. **_

_**HarrlovesGinny09: Yes Shaggy & Daphne are together in this story. Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

_**DiamondLiv: Thank you! :D**_

_**AND NOW CHAPTER THREE :)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Velma dialed Shaggy for me. I sweat as the phone rings, I don't know what I was so scared of, it was only Shaggy. But, then again he was also the man who stole my Daphne, my wife-to-be. MY best friend, all mine. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Like, Rogers speaking." A voice said on the other line, a voice that was no doubt Shaggy's.

"Shaggy, this is Fred, Fred Jones." I said, trying keep my self calm.

"Oh...wow...like Fred, dude, what are you doing?" He asked scaredly, as if he thought I was after him.

"I came back to Crystal Cove, to be with the girl of my dreams, Daphne Ann Blake." I said, in a ferm voice.

"Like, dude, sorry but, that's not happening! You left her behinde! We're engaged now! No one's breaking us apart!" He said. I could tell in his voice it was a rare upset Shaggy.

"That isn't true! I was confused! I wasn't thinking clearly! I didn't leave her! I- I just.." I could think of exaclty the right words to say.

"Yeah, I left too but, I came back first! I deserve her!" He said shouting.

"What is she to you! Some sort of prize? This isn't a game Shaggy, she belongs with me!" I said.

"Like whatever Fred! You've always been so selfish! I wouldn't expect you to give me anything now! After all you never have before!" Shaggy said, I couldn't believe what he had just said. All my life, I tried to do what was best, I tried to help the gang & be the best leader I could be.

"Shaggy! What about Velma!" I asked. There was a strange silnce on the phone, niether of us barley breathed.

"I-I still love her but, like you did to Daphne, she turned me away." He said. I gasped, no one had ever told me he asked her out again.

"Shag, I can tell you one thing, she misses you like crazy, she wants you to come sweep her off her feet & carry her off into another world. Where's theres just the two of you." I said. There was no talking at all for a few short seconds, the he spoke.

"You know what, Fred? I have a hard time believeing you! I think you just want me to dump Daphne so you can come here & take her away & act like it was all my fault! Like I said dude, your so selfish!" He said. It made me so angry! I'd never been selfish in my entire life! I'd always given everything ever had into the gang, when I'd been up half the night fixing tha Mystery Machine just so I could wake up an hour later to drive it for days to take us where we needed to go. Never have I ever even complained!

"Shaggy! It isn't like that! I'm not kidding, Velma loves you & I know that deep down inside of you, you love her too. Yes, I want Daphne back, more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life! But, please, believe me when I say, Velma needs you now." I said. I was hoping he'd realize how much Velma did need him. She really does. He sighed.

"Like dude, why would she want me? I've been so awful to her. She'd never take me back now. I love Velma Dinkley with all my heart, but she's so smart & perfect, what would she want with a dumb guy like me?" He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He wanted Velma back!

"Shaggy, she's told me so! She'd take you back in a heartbeat! Just come suprise her! Sweep her off her feet! She'll love it!" I said. It would make me so much happier just to see my good pal, Velma happy again. She really needs someone to comfort her. I'm not very good at those things so Shaggy would be perfect for her!

"Like, yeah man! That's what I'll do! I'm going to purpose to her! Like tonight!" He said happily with hope & joy in his voice. It made me smile to hear the old Shaggy I knew & loved as my friend!

"She's outside on her deck now, I think that'd make a perfect suprise perposal!" I said. Then it hit me, HE'S ENGAGED TO DAPHNE!

"But, Shaggy wait? What about Daphne?" I asked. Maybe she'd finally be mine again! I'd have her back in my arms where she belonged!

"Like, I'm calling off the wedding!" He said. Hanging up off the phone I waited upstairs in the guest bedroom for him to pull up in the drive way & get on one knee in front of his love, Velma. I didn't know how exactly she'd react to the whole thing but, I was praying she'd say yes!

I opened the window of the bed room & cut the light off so I wouldn't be seen. The car pulled into the drive way. Velma had already moved & was in the yard with her small garden. I was getting close to dark. She looked over at the car as she saw the tall skinny man get out of the car.

"S-Shaggy? What on earth are ..?" Before she could finish he gently placed on finger on her lips.

"Like shh Velms. Just let me do the talking...I've got a lot I need to say. Starting off with sorry. I am SO sorry I ever left you! Your a beautiful girl! And I love your with all my heart cause like, my hearts never been whole since we broke up. & second of all, will you marry me Velma Dace Dinkley?" He said getting in the purposal pose. I could see Velma had tears in her eyes. As she yelled with excitment & jumped into his arms screaming "yes!" happily. I couldn't help but, to smile seeing the two so happy together. A few mintues later I saw him telling her all about Daphne & him.

I quickly ran out the back door & ran towards Daphne's house, tonight will be the night I win her heart!


	4. Chapter 4

_**THANKS so much for the reviews! I must get at least three reviews to unlock the next chapter & I'll get back to your reviews next chapter! :)**_

_**Chapter FOUR: **_

I raced to her house. I got as far as her yard, I leaped over the high gates. Then I heard a cry, it was very fimlar, it was with out a doubt Daphne's poor innocent cry. I rushed over to her. I say her sitting on the ground in her garden, crying.

"Daphne" I said gently. She looked up with her big bright blue eyes, that were filled with tears.

"Go away!" She cried, coldly. I felt like my heart was torn even more than it already had been. Seeing her so upset, just killed me! I went & sat beside her.

"I said go away Fred!" I put my arm around her, She turned away from me.

"What's wrong Daphne?" I asked. I had to help her get through what ever it was. She needed me now more than ever.

"What's wrong? What do you thinks wrong? Another engagment called off! Another guy leaves me! Here I am alone!" She cried. I realized how awful she must be feeling. If Daphne would have left me, the way I left her, I wouldn't have lived another day. & here she is going through that pain a second time! All because of me!

"Daph, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Why would you be sorry? You did the same thing!" She said.

"Daphne, I was wrong, stupid, insane! Whatever you wanna call it! That's what I was! A complete fool! The whole two years, all I did was think about you! I never came back because I was so worried this would happen! Finally I couldn't take the pain of missing you anymore so I came back." I said. She finally turned around to where I could see her sad, but beautiful face.

"You missed me?" She whimpered.

"Heck yes! I did more than miss you! Most night I'd cry myself to sleep think about you, wishing I wouldn't have done such a dumb thing!" I said.

"I'm sorry Freddie, it's just that.."She started before I stopped her.

"Freddie? You called me Freddie again!" I said happily.

"No, look, Fred. It's nice that you came back & all but, I can't be broken anymore. I can't. I won't ever trust another person with my heart again!" She said starting to sob again. Her words hurt me. But, I was about to give up.

"Daphne Ann Blake" I said before genlty placing her hand into mine. "I drove around for two years, with no one to call shot-gun. No one ever not even once, ever sat in the seat beside me." I said.

"Why?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy, & in a way I am.

"Because, I told you, I don't want anyone to ever take your place." I said, just like I did when I purposed to her two years ago. Tears gently rolled down her face.

"Aww Freddie." She said. I pulled a ring out of my pocket.

"Daphne, will you ride shot-gun with me, forever?" I asked.

"Really forever?" She asked. I started to cry then gave a small laugh.

"Yes Daph, forever, cause, I'm lost with out you!" She smiled brightly then jumped right into my arms.

"Oh Freddie, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She said. We both laughed.

"So what'd you say, we plan the wedding now?" I asked. She giggled.

"I think that would be a great!" She said.

We sit all night together out in her garden. Talking about where & how our wedding would be.

"I'm thinking beach wedding" I said. She giggled then looked up at me.

"Really? What makes you want that?" She asked.

"Well, it's perfect, our engagement, was on the beach, we had so many good times on the beach! I think it'd amazing." I said. She giggled.

"I like that idea!" She said wrapping her arms around mine.

"Oh & Daphne, I don't really wanna wait another minute to get married!" I said.

"Well, if we plan it all soon enough maybe it's possible we have one in two weeks?" She said happily.

"Really!" I said with a smile showing up on my face. We've have to wait so long! I just can't wait to settle down with her! I've got a suprise honeymoon already planned!

"Of course Freddie!" She said.

I can't wait!

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry this chapter was kinda short, Im going to go on with the wedding! So you all can see it! :D :D :D Oh by the way everyone GO READ MY NEWEST STORY "Project: Protect The Princess" It's also a Fraphne! 3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY I am back to finish the rest of this story! I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to update :p I promised I would though so, HERE it is! :D **_

I stood there in front of the women I loved, the girl that's been here for me all my life, the one that took me back when I didn't deserve it at all. The girl who I mafe cry hurt & suffer for so long. I loved her so much, I felt evil compared to how amazing she is. Through all she's been through, she's stayed with me. She's had it hard but she's never given up. I didn't care what Mr. Blake said. I was marrying is daughter. We didn't think about him much, they we're both at our wedding but, niether smiled.

"I do." I said. My heart was filled with joy & pure happiness when I saw that beaitful, face, her eyes were absolutly, stunning! I fell in love with her all over again. She smiled so brightly, I hate to think I could have done this two years ago, but didn't. Nothing mattered like that anymore we were FINALLY getting married, like I promised. I didn't want anyone taking her place, NOT EVER!

"I do." She said, we finally joined in a kiss our first kiss since the engagment two years ago. It felt better than the first time! We broke apart then cut the beautiful purple cake together. She shoved my face with cake. I didn't have the heart to do it to her, instead I just laughed along with her. We danced & celebrated with our friends till it was time to jump in the special limo Mr. Blake got for us. We laughed & talked together. It was BY FAR, the best night of my life! I can't belive I almost lost all this. I was so selfish! She is so forgiving. I love her more than anything in the world. We arrived at our honeymoon place. We stayed there for a week, one amazing week.

One year went by faster than I ever imagined it would, we'd purchased our first home. Daphne & both worked. Daphne was a waitress, I didn't want her to take on a full time job yet. I felt like it would be too much on her & the house work. I worked at a local Car Shop. It didn't pay a great amount of money but it pays the bills & is just enough for us to get buy with. Daphne is due with our baby in exactly one week! We're so thrilled! It's a girl! I'm still in college studying law school, once I'm finished I'll become I lawyer & make more than enough money for our daughter, Lauren.

"Daphne, this dinner is simply wonderful!" I said stuffing my face with a slice of home-made pizza! My favorite!

"Thank you, Freddie!" She said as she cleared off the table. I could see a tired weak look in her face.

"Daph, are you alright?" I asked. I was worried.

"Err, yeah I'm fine." She said sounding unsure of herself. I stood up from the table & went over to her. I grabbed her arms gently.

"You don't look so good, go rest honey." I said.

"Freddie, I think the baby is coming." She said. I went into a state of shock remembering not to panic. We rushed to the hospital, they quickly got us into a room, in no time I was hearing the wonderful cry of my daughter, I beautiful blue eyed blonde. I smiled was bigger than ever! I was the happiest man in the world.

"Daph, she's looks exactly like you!" I said. Daphne laughed.

"Poor girl!" She said.

"Daphne stop it, you are the most beautiful person in the entire world!" I said. Seeing that bright smile show up on her face.

"Thanks Freddie, she certainly doesn't have my hair color!" Daphne laughed.

"That is from me.." I admited.

"I like it, it's the prettiest color she could possibly have!" Daphne said.

"Thanks Daph." I said.

"I love you Lauren Daphne Jones." I said holding her close to me.

Few days past and we were on our way home. Safe as a family together. Lauren was a handful but, we wouldn't give her up for the world!

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry it was a little short, I'll do a longer chapter next REVIEW PLEASE :)**_


End file.
